Love's End
by tk-chan13
Summary: Sora contemplates his feelings toward Riku. Then he receives a visit from a certain someone. Riku\Sora, Sora\Kairi if you squint real hard. Part 2 not intended for adoring Sora fans.
1. Chapter 1

TK: Um.....One of my first KH fanfics....

Joshua: Congrazzles, dear~! 3

TK: Whatever you said, Joshua......This is extremely old.....possibly older than my aunt's new house...they built a new one after the other one burnt down, so it's reletively new......Um.....If it sucks, just tell me, cause if no one says anything, I tend to develop superiority complexes abot my works.... Arigato....

----

*Insert generic disclaimer*

----

[Love's End]

Riku.

The way he holds my hand.

The way he strokes my hair.

The way he says my name.

It's breathtaking.

Just the feel of his skin on mine is almost too much for me.

I wonder if he feels the same way about me.

I wonder if he really cares about our friendship, or if he feels things like love or happiness.

Sometimes I wonder why he came back to the light after he desperately pursued darkness.

It left me breathless when he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead after we defeated Xemnas.

The soft feel of his lips on my skin was wonderful.

The way he talks and acts towards me me is so gentle, and sometimes I make the mistake of thinking that he loves me.

I wish he really did.

-

I sat on the dock, alone and full of thought.

How would I ever be able to make him understand how I feel about him?

Then, Kairi walked up to me and sat down on the dock, legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey, Sora!" she said cheerfully. "What're you doing?"

"Thinking." I replied.

"About what?" she asked.

I started to say Riku's name, but quickly said Axel's in it's place.

"Who?" Kairi asked, confused.

"One of the Organization XIII" I answered.

"Now why are you thinking about the Organization XIII? You and Riku beat their leader, Xemnas, right?"

"Yeah." I muttered and blushed, remembering how Riku kissed my forehead after our battle with Xemnas.

"What's wrong?" Kairi questioned in a playful kind of tone.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"You're blushing." she pointed out.

"Am I?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah." she laughed.

Then there was silence as we both watched the moving ocean water reflect the sunlight.

I remembered how Riku and I had sat on this same dock and watched numerous sunsets together.

I remembered how he often held my hand as we sat and stared at the brilliant orange sky.

Then, guess who showed up?

Riku.

"What's up guys?" he said in his soft yet casual voice.

"Nothing much." Kairi answered with a giggle.

I simply turned and stared at him, my feelings for him unwavering.

"Kairi, do you think you could let Sora and I talk alone for a bit?" Riku asked.

Kairi looked at Riku, then at me, then at Riku again.

"Okay." Kairi sighed before getting up and leaving.

It took me a moment to realize that Riku and I were alone together, at his request, none the less.

After a bit, I stood up next to Riku.

"Hi." I said kind of shyly.

"Hey." he replied with a smile.

"Riku. I don't suppose you- um-" I studdered.

Come on Sora, there's never been a better tome to ask, I told myself.

"Riku, I- um. I really- kind of, like you. And I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

He let out a small chuckle, amused at my struggling to ask him such a simple question, whispered "Yes." and pulled me into a tight embrace.

It felt so good, being pressed up against him, and I let out a sigh of contentment.

He softly began to nip at my ear, which caused me to let out a quiet moan.

Noticing this, he bit a little harder.

"Riku." I breathed. "Would it be awkward right now if I said I loved you?"

"Not at all." he said softly and stroked my hair.

"Well, I do." I whispered. "I always have and I always will."

"I love you, too, Sora." he replied with a smile.

Then he kissed me and I submitted to it, not thinking about the consequnces.

I submitted much to easily...

-----

TK: So...? Good?...bad?

Joshua: You did just fine, dear.

TK:....Um, Joshua....

Joshua: Yes, dear?

TK: Please stop calling me "dear"...

Joshua: Whatever you say, dear....

TK: .... -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

TK: Well.....Here's part 2......

Joshua: Horray~! Good work, dear! 3

TK: Uh-huh, that's nice, Johua..........Anyway, like earlier stated, this is very old.......Very...Um.........I think it's to light to fit into the Tragedy genre.....And this is my first story for FF.......Please review....(yawn) I haven't slept in about 30 hours....g'night....

----

*Insert generic disclaimer*

----

"I love you, too, Sora." he replied with a smile.

Then he kissed me and I submitted to it, not thinking about the consequnces.

I submitted much to easily.

And now, in my last moments, it disgusts me how easily I used to be manipulated.

I look up at Riku now with tears of sorrow and hatred in my eyes.

He smiles menacingly down at me and laughs.

I attempt to use the wall to pull myself up from the ground, but he kicks me back onto the floor.

The wound in my back that he created reopens and I bleed even more.

Blood on my hands and in my hair.

Is this how I'll die?

At the hands of a sick sadist who formerly claimed to be my lover?

He takes the knife that has already caused me so much pain in his hand and slowly makes a move for my neck.

I feel the cold bloodstained steel slide against my throat as he makes a skin-deep cut.

Blood flows through the incision and the pain is unbearable.

I quickly become dizzy.

I feel my body start to go limp.

I hear Riku say something and laugh, but It doesn't matter anymore.

This bastard's gonna kill me.

That's all I can think about.

Riku pulls on my hair to get a good grip on my head before making his final incision and ending my final breath.

-----

TK: OKAY~! This! Fanfic! Is! OVAH~! 3

Joshua: Feeling better, dear?

TK: Nope~! 3 It's just that I finally got this damned thing over with~!

Joshua: Well, at least you're not all depressed and everything, dear.

TK: I know~! Isn't it great~?! :D

Joshua: TK......You're starting to scare me......

TK: ISN'T THE WORLD JUST SO WONDERFUL AND BRIGHT~~~~?!?!? X3

Joshua: .............Im going to go see if I can find a doctor, alright, dear?

TK: ONLY IF HE GIVES ME A LOLIPOP IF I'M A GOOD BOY AND TAKE MY SEDATIVES~!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 X33333

Joshua: ......-sweatdrop-


End file.
